Et si ça avait été différent?
by Mezu-2
Summary: On ne peut échapper à son passé. Au fond d'elle, 'Liza le sait bien. Pourtant, elle s'acharne à garder sa nouvelle vie. Pourquoi se fait-elle souffrir ainsi? Surtout quand les souvenirs remontent, de plus en plus nombreux. Ce passé la poursuit, inlassablement. Mais si on lui offrait l'opportunité de retrouver son ancienne vie, comme elle l'avait laissée ou presque? Que ferait-elle?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Me voilà, enfin! Je remercie tous ceux qui liront cette modeste histoire, qui me tient énormement à coeur. Bref. Cette histoire contient un OC, je sais que ça plait pas à tout le monde. Mais j'en avais besoin, pour cette histoire. Parce que je veux démontrer qu'avec une seule personne, les personnages et l'histoire peuvent changer. Ichigo restera le grand héros, ne vous en faites pas. J'espère ne pas faire de Mary-Sue. Bonne lecture :)

-

Chapitre 1: Jour normal... Ou pas.

Elle se trouvait sur le chemin du lycée avec son ami, son sauveur, Ichigo Kurosaki. C'est un mec grand aux cheveux oranges. Pourquoi son sauveur? Parce que c'est lui qui l'avait trouvée, il y a un an, lorsque elle errait dans la rue, très malade. C'est lui qui lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre. Avant d'attraper une mauvaise pneumonie (et de rencontrer Ichigo), elle avait vécu dans la rue quatre ans et dix mois. C'est le père d'Ichigo, Isshin, qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine. Ils l'avaient hébergée quelques temps, puis une association pour les SDF lui avait trouvé un logement, pas loin de chez Ichigo.  
Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez. Il n'y pas longtemps, il lui avait fait une confession: il peut voir les esprits. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que elle aussi elle les voit... Et elle espère qu'il ne le saura jamais. Son nom? Appelez-la 'Liza, tout simplement. Et interdiction de l'appeler Li-chan, ça lui rappelle son passé. Elle est une fille de taille moyenne, aux yeux bruns, tout comme ses cheveux.

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres, pour Ichigo et 'Liza. Ils sont en première année au lycée de Karakura. Elle n'a commencé à suivre les cours que récemment, mais elle s'adapte très vite. Ils arrivèrent au lycée pile à l'heure, suivis de près par Keigo Asano, un de leurs amis.  
« –BONJOOUUR, ICHIGOOO! Lui cria-t-il en se précipitant vers Ichigo.  
Et, bien évidemment, Keigo se prit un pain de la part d'Ichigo.  
–Aaahh, on dirait ton père...Dit 'Liza avec un ton blasé à Ichigo.  
–Je te le fais pas dire! lui répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
–Allez, viens, on va être en retard à cause de ces conneries...Lui dit-elle, légèrement amusée.  
Ils recommençèrent à marcher quand Keigo se manifesta:  
–Eh, attendez-moi!  
–Nan! T'as qu'à être plus rapide! Répondit la jeune fille, agacée.  
–Exactement, Renchérit Ichigo.  
–Ohh!s'écriat Keigo, mais pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi, Li-chaaan?  
Elle me retourna, furieuse, et lui hurla:  
–Je t'ai déjà dit de ne JAMAIS m'appeler comme ça! »  
Après lui avoir foutu la raclée de sa vie, ils purent enfin nous rendre en classe, et ils purent également s'excuser pour leur retard auprès de la prof. Celle-ci accepta leurs excuses et leur ordonna d'aller s'asseoir. 'Liza ne vit pas la matinée défiler, elle n'écoutait pas les cours, elle était inquiète pour Ichigo. En effet, depuis peu, sa puissance spirituelle,son « reiatsu », ce truc qui lui permet de voir les esprits ne cesse d'augmenter. _Ce pourrait-il que... _se demanda-t-elle. _Non, impossible_. _C'est tout bonnement impossible_. La voix d'Ichigo lui disant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner la sortit de ses pensées:  
« 'Liza! C'est l'heure du déjeuner, on va sur le toit, tu viens?  
–Oui, J'arrive, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
Elle sortit son bentô de son sac et commençait à le suivre quand Orihime Inoue l'interpella:  
–'Liza!  
–Oui, Inoue?  
–Tu veux venir manger avec nous aujourd'hui?  
–Ah, hem, désolée, je mange déjà avec les garçons aujourd'hui. Déclina poliment la brune.  
–Oh ce n'est pas grave. Une autre fois. Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire. »  
Ichigo lança un regard du genre: « Pourquoi t'as encore refusé? ». Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aime pas, les filles, elles sont très gentilles, surtout Inoue et Tatsuki Arisawa, mais... Elle se sent toujours plus en sécurité auprès d'Ichigo. Sans doute parce que son reiatsu augmente sans cesse. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit, où leurs amis sont déjà installés et ont déjà commencé à manger, sauf Mizuiro. C'est une personne formidable, toujours calme. Lui, il attendit que 'Liza et Ichigo soit assis, les salua puis il commença à manger. Les garçons discutaient, elle, elle se perdit dans ses pensées... Cinq ans et dix mois... Cela correspond à environ à 50 ans, là-bas. Elle se demanda ce qui a changé. Il faut qu'elle arrête de se torturer avec le passé. C'est du passé. Mais, pourtant... Elle aurait tellement voulu que les évènements se déroulent différemment. Vraiment. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut changer le passé. C'est un fait.

Elle fût une nouvelle fois interrompue dans ses pensées par Ichigo, qui passait sa main devant les yeux de la rêveuse:  
« Eh ben dis donc, t'es vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui 'Liza! Lui dit-il  
–Oh gomen*,tu disais?Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air sincèrement désolé  
–Comme il y a un contrôle en maths demain, je te proposais de venir réviser à la maison ce soir.  
–Un contrôle de maths? Demain? OK, je viendrais... »  
Eh,oui. Triste réalité. Elle est NULLE en maths... Ichigo est obligé de la faire réviser et de lui ré-expliquer la leçon avant CHAQUE contrôle. C'est grâce à lui si elle a la moyenne. Sinon, elle excelle dans les autres matières.

Lorsque leur pause déjeuner pris fin, Ils se rendirent tous en sport. Leur après-midi fut donc consacré qu'au sport, comme tous les jours. Ce jour-là, ils faisaient volley. Le cours fini aux alentours de quinze heures, tout le monde se précipita dans les douches avant de partir. Ichigo attendait 'Liza à l'entrée et ils allèrent chez lui pour réviser les maths, comme prévu. Ils furent accueillis par Yuzu, la sœur d'Ichigo, qui demanda tout de suite si la jeune fille restait manger. Ellz déclina l'invitation et ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Il la fit travailler dur pendant plusieurs heures, ce qu'il peut être tyrannique, quand il s'y met! Mais bon, si ça permet à 'Liza d'avoir une bonne note... Elle fera avec. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Ichigo lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta et ils se mirent en route. Arrivés à sa porte, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et il s'en alla.  
Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir...Ichigo Kurosaki marchait, seul, il venait de raccompagner son amie, 'Liza. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était en retard. Génial. Son père allait encore essayer de le frapper avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, comme tous les soirs. Il accéléra le pas et arriva chez lui. Un pied l'accueillit:  
« IIIIIICHIIIIIGGGGOOO! T'es en retard de deux minutes!Lui cria son père.  
–Oh, ça va! Tu vois beaucoup de parents imposer à leur adolescent de quinze ans de rentrer à **sept** heures du soir?Non! Alors je vois pas où est le problème!  
–Laisse le tranquille, vieux débris!Lui ordonna Karin, une des sœurs d'Ichigo.  
–Karin a raison!Dit Yuzu  
–Ouin!Fit le vieux en se jetant sur le poster de sa femme décédée, Masaki, nos enfants sont méchants avec moi...

–Pff... firent les trois autres, consternés. »  
Ichigo, n'ayant pas faim, monta dans sa chambre. Il écoutait de la musique tranquillement lorsque quelqu'un, ou plutôt, un esprit vêtu d'un kimono noir traversa un des murs de sa chambre en disant: « il est tout près... ». Ichigo l'interpella, mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'errer dans la chambre. Ichigo, qui en avait marre de se faire ignorer de la sorte lui fit un coup de pied bien placé dans le dos qui la fit tomber:  
« Non mais ça va pas, paysan?Cria-telle

–C'est à toi de demander ça! Tu ignores souvent les gens comme ça?  
–C'est pas une raison pour me frapper... Mais attends... Tu me vois? Et tu me parles?  
–Bien sûr que oui! Et qui es-tu, d'abord?  
–Hum.. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le hollow a choisi cet endroit... Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer.  
–C'est quoi un hollow?  
–Je suis une shinigami, dit-elle en ignorant la question d'Ichigo. Mon travail est d'envoyer les âmes à la Soul Society, ce que vous appeler paradis. Je dois aussi tuer les hollows, âmes maléfiques ayant aspiré les âmes errantes. Tu comprends, paysan? Demande-t-elle à Ichigo en montrant divers dessins.  
–Oui, mais j'ai une remarque: tu dessines comme un gosse de maternelle. »

Elle lui balança son carnet et l'emprisonna avec une sorte de magie appelée « kido ». Elle lui dessina de belles moustaches sur le visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'une secousse ébranla la maison. La shinigami et Ichigo se précipitèrent en bas et découvrirent le carnage effectué par le hollow. La shinigami dégaina son katana et s'élança sur le hollow mais le rata. Ichigo, voyant le hollow se diriger vers les membres de sa famille, se précipita devant le hollow et hurla:  
« Si c'est moi que tu veux, prends-moi! »

Le hollow s'avança pour croquer Ichigo, mais la shinigami fut plus rapide et se fit croquer par le hollow à la place d'Ichigo. En retombant à terre, elle murmura:  
« Baka**... Cela ne servirait à rien que tu meures pour les sauver, ils te suivraient juste après.  
–...Fut la seule réponse d'Ichigo.  
–Il faut à tout prix tuer ce hollow. Lui dit-elle.  
–Oui, mais maintenant que tu es blessée, comment faire?  
Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis déclara:  
–Paysan, deviens shinigami.  
Il la regarda, étonné, puis dit:  
–D'accord. Mais comment?  
–Transperce-toi la poitrine avec le sabre trancheur d'âmes. Je te transmettrais une partie de mes pouvoirs.  
–D'accord, shinigami.  
–J'ai un nom. Rukia Kuchiki.  
–Bien, Rukia. Moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki! Dit-il en se transperçant la poitrine à l'aide du « zanpakutô », le sabre trancheur d'âmes. »  
Après cela, Ichigo réapparu vêtu du kimono noir avec un énorme sabre dans le dos. Rukia n'en revenait pas. « Je ne comptais lui en donner qu'un peu, mais il a tout pris... »pensa-t-elle. Ichigo finit d'achever le hollow en moins de deux, et la soirée finit sur cet événement. Le lendemain, la famille Kurosaki, excepté Ichigo ne se souvenait de rien...

*:Désolé  
**:Idiot,bête.

-  
Merci d'avoir lu!  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?  
Biz'  
Mezu-2


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
(J'ai oublié de mettre les crédits au précédent chapitre...)  
Crédits: Seule 'Liza m'appartient. Le reste est à Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 2: De plus en plus bizarre...

Elle était en retard pour le début des cours. Ce matin, ni son réveil, ni Ichigo n'avait sonné. Bizarre. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper... Elle sortit de chez elle en courant après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, elle ferma la porte à clé puis elle se mit à courir, histoire de ne pas être trop en retard. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait au lycée, la cloche venait juste de sonner. Elle se précipitait en cours, et tout à coup, elle remarqua l'absence d'Ichigo. En effet, l'absence de son reiatsu aurait dû l'avertir, mais comme elle n'y faisait plus attention...

Le professeur arriva et tous les élèves, elle y compris, regagnèrent leurs places. Le professeur réclama leur attention:  
« Bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Présente-toi, s'il te plaît. »  
La jeune fille monta sur l'estrade, puis se mit face à eux. 'Liza commença à l'examiner du regard, c'était une fille plutôt petite, brune, une mèche en plein milieu du visage et aux yeux violets. Violets? Tiens, ça c'est pas une couleur que l'on rencontre tous les jours... 'Liza n'avait vu qu'une seule fois des yeux violets dans sa vie, et ils appartenaient à Hi...?_ Q-q-q-quoi? _pensa-t-elle _Mais comment est-ce possible? Que fait-elle là? Ce ne peut pas être elle! C'est impossible, elle ne fait pas ce genre de missions!_ Elle était ébahie, devant la nouvelle venue. Elle n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête... Elle se redressa pour entendre son nom:  
« Je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki. Enchantée. »  
Kuchiki? De plus en plus bizarre! Son esprit, plus que chamboulé, commençait à fatiguer. 'Liza commençait à perdre la raison.

Une fois Rukia assise, 'Liza demanda la permission d'aller à l'infirmerie. Le professeur, voyant dans quel état elle était, lui donna la permission sur-le-champ. Elle était à présent en route vers l'infirmerie, seule. Elle avait peur. Peur de son passé. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier toutes les souffrances qu'IL lui avait infligées, même si, aujourd'hui encore, elle souffrait toujours. Mais comment? Comment oublier ce qui fait tellement souffrir? Soudain, elle m'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'ausculta puis déclara:  
« Repose-toi sur un des lits, petite. Tu en as bien besoin.  
–D'accord. Arigato*. »  
'Liza se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par l'infirmière puis s'allongea sur un lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

_Une jeune femme blonde courait à en perdre haleine dans le Rukongai. Elle était heureuse, un de ses rêves les plus chers venait de se réaliser. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte puis frappa:  
« Shuhei! Ouvre!  
__–__Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive.  
Il ouvrit la porte, et lui dit:  
__–__Entre.  
Une fois installés devant un thé apporté par madame Hisagi, la jeune femme s'écria:  
__–__Tu ne devineras jamais! Il m'arrive un truc incroyable!  
__–__Quoi? T'as revu le gars super froid aux cheveux blancs?  
__–__Mais nan, c'est pas ça, dit-elle en rosissant un peu, j'ai été acceptée à l'académie des Shinigamis!  
__–__Vraiment? Eh bien devine quoi?  
__–__Quoi?  
__–__Moi aussi!  
__–__Oh! Mais c'est génial! S'écria-t-elle.  
Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore un peu, puis la jeune femme rentra chez elle..._

Le rêve changea.

_C'était la rentrée. Les deux mêmes personnes étaient devant une grande porte, celle qui menait au Seireitei. Ils étaient vêtus de kimonos, le haut blanc avec un pantalon de couleur rouge pour l'une et bleu pour l'autre. Ils attendirent un moment, puis d'autres jeunes arrivèrent. Au bout d'un petit moment d'attente, un capitaine d'une des treize divisions vint les chercher pour les mener à leurs différents professeurs. Ce capitaine était un homme grand, avec de longs cheveux blancs. Il disposait de la liste des répartitions des élèves, et ces derniers était déposés à l'endroit où leurs professeurs les attendaient. Au bout de quelques classes, le capitaine appela Hisagi et deux autres élèves. En partant, Hisagi glissa quelques mots à la jeune femme, qui acquiesça. Le capitaine se dirigea vers la dernière classe avec les trois jeunes qui restaient. Il les déposa dans une salle de classe et l'un des professeurs lui fit:  
__« __Merci pour votre aide, capitaine Ukitake.  
__–__Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir. Au revoir. »  
Et il s'en alla. Le professeur les fit s'assoir, puis commença à parler du règlement. La blonde n'écoutait pas. Elle pensait à son ami qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir dans le grand jardin. La journée passa rapidement, et vint l'heure du rendez-vous. Hisagi commença à parler:  
« T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer...  
__–__Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ta journée s'est bien passée?  
__–__Oui, très. Et toi?  
__–__Pas mal. Mais, dis-moi, les profs je les trouve un peu vieux... Tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourront nous enseigner quelque chose sans tomber raides morts?  
Hisagi éclata de rire. La jeune femme le suivit très rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, la blonde demanda:  
__–__Dis, Shuhei, est-ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi?  
__–__Oui, bien sûr.  
__–__Tu me le promets?  
__–__Je te le promets.  
__–__Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas peur de l'avenir... »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Zut. Ces rêves sont revenus. En repensant aux souvenirs liés à ce rêve, elle retint à grande peine mes larmes. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers l'infirmière et lui dit:  
« Merci, je me sens mieux.  
–De rien. Tu peux retourner en cours.  
–Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Elle se mit en route, et la cloche sonna la pause de dix heures. 'Liza se demandasi Ichigo était enfin arrivé. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea. Elle sentit un reiatsu élevé. Celui d'Ichigo. Mais comment un reiatsu peut-il augmenter autant en une seule nuit? Elle se ressaisit puis me dirigea vers Ichigo. Ce dernier se disputait avec Rukia. _Tiens? Il la connaît? Comment ça se fait?_ Quand Ichigo sembla remarquer la présence de 'Liza, il lui demanda:  
« Ah? Tu es là? Où étais-tu?  
–A l'infirmerie. Et toi?  
–Euh... Chez moi. Cette nuit un camion a détruit une partie de mon salon...  
–Sérieux? Personne n'est blessé?  
–Non, ça va. Pourquoi t'étais à l'infirmerie?  
–Je me sentais pas bien...  
–Ah. »  
Il lui mentait, Elle le savait. Elle lui mentait, il le savait. Une telle augmentation de reiatsu ne s'obtient pas sans raison. _Ce pourrait-il que... Qu'il soit l'un des leurs?_ Elle promena son regard dans la pièce, tout en évitant les regards de Rukia et d'Ichigo. Ichigo ne fit pas de remarque, mais Rukia ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas:  
« Pourquoi évites-tu mon regard?  
–Pa-pa-parce que! Cela ne te regardes pas,que je sache!  
–Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie privée. »  
Ce n'est pas sa vie privée le problème, c'est elle. La fille lui ressemblant fait partie de son passé. Elle ne veut plus y penser. La pause prit fin et ils retournèrent à leurs places.

La journée se déroula normalement, sauf à la pause où Ichigo disparut « mystérieusement » et réapparut une demi heure plus tard. Keigo lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait avec Rukia et Ichigo ignora sa question. La journée finie, 'Liza rentra chez elle, plus seule que jamais.

Les jours suivants, des choses de plus en plus bizarres se produisirent... Le lendemain de cette journée pleine d'émotions, Inoue raconta à 'Liza et aux autres qu'un champion de catch avait détruit une partie de son appartement, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'Arisawa approuvait ses dires! Arisawa n'est pas du genre à raconter des bobards, alors c'est pour ça que ça surprenait tant de sa part...

Quelques jours après les actes de ce mystérieux champion de catch, Chad, un ami d'Ichigo plutôt imposant se baladait avec un perroquet qui avait du reiatsu! Allez savoir pourquoi, 'Liza commençait à trouver que ça dérapait complètement...

Quelques temps après le perroquet, Rukia a embarqué Ichigo et il en est revenu pour le moins...différent. Il s'est même mis à draguer Tatsuki Arisawa, LA chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire... Arisawa s'est mise dans une colère noire. C'est à ce moment-là que le vrai Ichigo, vêtu d'un shihakusho**-que personne ne voyait mis à part 'Liza- est intervenu et a emmené le faux Ichigo dehors. C'était donc ça. Ce qu'Ichigo lui cachait, c'est qu'il était devenu un shinigami... Voilà pourquoi son reiatsu est monté en flèche. Mais comment? Et pourquoi? Elle décida de le suivre quelques temps pour avoir quelques réponses...

Elle sentait que les choses allaient définitivement changer dans très peu de temps... et si Ichigo était celui qui pouvait tout résoudre?

*:Merci  
**:Tenue des shinigamis.

-  
Merci d'avoir lu! Reviews pour donner votre avis! ;)


	3. 3 Souvenirs et Aveux

Yo! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendait! Désolée de mettre très longtemps, mais je suis pas mal occupée ^^'

Crédits: Tout appartient à Kubo, sauf 'Liza bien sûr!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Souvenirs et Aveux

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il était tard. En effet, ce soir-là, elle s'était « amusée » à suivre Ichigo pendant ses activités de shinigami. Oui, shinigami. Apparemment, il en était un depuis peu. Dans quel but? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Si elle tenait vraiment à le savoir, elle allait devoir lui demander, mais elle était sûre qu'en retour, elle aurait droit à beaucoup de questions... Non, merci. _Très peu pour moi, ce genre d'interrogatoire,_se dit-elle. Et s'il ne lui demandait AUCUNE explication? Mmmhh, que faire? Lui demander, ne pas lui demander? Lui raconter son passé ou pas? Qu'était-elle sensée faire? Ichigo était son ami, après tout... Elle était sensée lui faire confiance, mais... Et s'IL le découvrait? Mais que faire? Ou dire?

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait pris une décision.  
Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui raconter toute son histoire, mais ce qu'elle allait lui dire sera amplement suffisant. Eh oui, elle allait lui raconter son passé, dès qu'elle pourrait le voir seul. Oui, seul, car elle n'avait pas confiance en Rukia Kuchiki. Elle a l'air gentille, mais comme elle vient de la Soul Society, vaut mieux être prudente. Cette fille, elle rappelait à 'Liza quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu avant son « expulsion » de là-bas. La fille en question, elle s'appelait Hisana. Celle-là, elle était folle. Mais elle avait bien fait rire 'Liza... Épuisée par tant de réflexions, elle se coucha puis s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, avant de partir de chez elle, 'Liza prit un couteau de poche. _On ne _sait_ jamais,_ avait-elle pensé. Si un hollow l'attaquait et qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à temps, il lui fallait de quoi se défendre. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait bizarre dans son corps. Il était comme..._inconfortable. _Bizarre. Elle se rendit seule au lycée. Á vrai dire, elle s'y était habituée. Ichigo ne l'attendais plus depuis qu'il était shinigami. Elle arriva au lycée, salua ses amis puis se dirigea vers sa place. En passant, elle entendit plusieurs murmures, qui disaient tous ça:«Tiens? Elle n'est pas avec Kurosaki? Je les croyais inséparables! Ils se seraient disputés?...etc... ». Bref, des co******s. Le cours commença, mais elle ne faisait plus attention. Elle repensait à ses souvenirs... _Dis, Shuhei, tu seras toujours là pour moi?Oui, bien sûr. Tu me le promets? Je te le promets..._ Pff. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ressassait les vieux souvenirs. Et cette promesse... Elle ne lui avait même pas donner l'occasion de le laisser lui offrir de l'aide, ce jour-là. En fait, il lui avait proposé, mais elle avait refusé. _J'ai été, et je suis_ _nulle_, songea-t-elle. La cloche sonna, tout le monde rangeait ses affaires. Elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui il y avait une réunion importante pour les professeurs, et à cause de cela les cours finissaient en milieu de matinée. Elle remballa donc vite ses affaires et elle commença à sortir lorsqu'Inoue l'interpella:  
« 'Liza! Attends!  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Inoue?  
-Les filles et moi allons passer la journée ensemble, on va surtout traîner en ville ou s'installer au parc pour bronzer. Tu veux venir? lui demanda-t-elle  
-Oui, ça me changera les idées, accepta 'Liza en souriant.  
Inoue la regarda, interdite.  
-Que se passe-t-il, Inoue? Demanda son interlocutrice en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, rien... C'est juste que... Tu n'avais encore jamais accepté nos invitations à te joindre à nous. C'est la première fois, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Eh bien il faut un début à tout. Á quelle heure devons-nous nous retrouver? Et où?  
-Tu peux venir à treize heures, au parc.  
-OK. Á plus tard, Inoue! »

Elle rentra chez elle et se changea. Elle mit un short en jean et une chemise à carreaux, car il faisait plutôt chaud pour le milieu du mois de juin. Elle rejoignit les filles au lieu et à l'heure dites, et elles divisèrent en deux groupes: Celui pour la bronzette, et celui pour le shopping. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, 'Liza resta au parc pour bronzer. Inoue et Tatsuki restèrent aussi. Inoue engagea la conversation:  
« Eh, 'Liza, pourquoi tu restes avec nous? Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire du shopping au lieu de perdre ton temps avec nous.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Avec ton teint hâlé, tu n'as pas besoin de bronzer. Va plutôt faire du shopping, lui dit Tatsuki.  
-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire les boutiques. Je préfère rester ici, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.  
-Bon, d'accord.  
Elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, chacune de leur côté. 'Liza s'endormit.

Un rêve. Encore.

_La jeune femme blonde écoutait son cours attentivement, quand tout à coup, le directeur entra, accompagné d'un petit jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Des cheveux blancs? Petit? Tiens, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, qu'elle avait rencontré au Rukongai des années auparavant et qu'elle rêvait de revoir. Ce serait lui? Peut-être, mais que faisait en troisième et dernière année un débutant? Le directeur murmura quelques mots à l'encontre du professeur, qui hocha la tête. Le directeur s'en alla et le garçon se présenta:  
« Je suis Tôshirô Hitsugaya, enchanté de faire vos connaissances. »  
Bingo! C'était bien lui. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la seule place libre. Peu de temps après, la cloche sonna la pause. Tôshirô ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle se décida à lui parler:  
« Salut, Tôshirô. Dis, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais est-ce que tu te souviens de moi? On s'est rencontrés dans le Rukongai. Il y a trois ans, je crois.  
-J'ai effectivement rencontré une personne te ressemblant, il y a de ça trois ans. Elle se faisait appeler Li-chan, me répondit-il.  
-Je suis Li-chan. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je préfère que l'on m'appelle.  
La blonde vit les yeux de Tôshirô s'illuminer à cette annonce. Il dit:  
-Alors c'est vraiment toi? Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de te revoir! Et puis je... je...! Enfin, bref, se reprit-il, je suis content de te revoir. Amis? Demanda-t-il.  
-Amis! Lui répondit la jeune femme. »_

Ils avaient fait leur dernière année ensemble. Tôshirô et Li-chan étaient des amis inséparables. Ce jour-là, c'était le jour de l'examen final pour devenir un shinigami. Tôshirô fut appelé pour passer son examen. C'était un examen facile, et le jeune homme obtint son « diplôme » aisément. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Li-chan. Elle réussit aussi bien son examen que Tôshirô.  
Quelques jours plus tard, il y avait un attroupement d'élèves dernières années autour du tableau d'affichage. Li-chan demanda à Shuhei:  
« Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde là-bas?  
Ce fut Tôshirô qui lui répondit:  
-Ce sont les affectations dans les différentes divisions. Allons voir. »  
Ils se rendirent devant le panneau d'affichage et examinèrent l'affiche qui l'ornait.

_La dénommée Li-chan fit:  
« Oh, Tôshirô! Regarde, nous sommes tous les deux affectés à la 13ème Division!  
-Et moi, je suis à la neuvième, dit Shuhei.  
-Dommage, on est toujours pas ensemble, dit Li-chan en soupirant.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins il y aura quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, là-bas, Fit Shuhei en souriant à Hitsugaya.  
Ce dernier fit:  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a pas besoin de veiller sur elle, c'est elle qui veille sur nous...  
-T'as pas tort...  
__-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme ça! C'est énervant! »  
Et la journée de ces jeunes gens se finit sur une note joyeuse..._

On criait son nom. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit que c'était Ichigo, Inoue et Tatsuki qui l'appelait sans cesse depuis deux minutes. Ichigo lui dit:  
« Ah, ben enfin, la Belle aux bois dormants est réveillée!  
-Oh, c'est bon! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu me veux, monsieur je-cache-des-trucs-importants-à ses-amis? Répondit-elle, énervée.  
-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par là? Fit-il, l'air inquiet.  
-Laisse tomber! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Je voulais te parler. Viens, je t'offre une glace.  
-OK, si tu veux. »  
Elle prit ses affaires et commença à marcher à sa suite.

Il l'emmena chez un glacier, la laissa choisir un parfum puis ils s'assirent sur la terrasse. Elle lui demanda:  
« De quoi voulais-tu me parler?  
-Ben, du fait que on ne se voyait plus trop.  
-C'est normal, t'es toujours fourré avec Rukia Kuchiki.

-Oui, et alors? Tu pourrais venir avec nous, de temps en temps.  
-Oui mais non. Rukia, elle a l'air gentille mais elle me rappelle trop mon passé. Et puis, pourquoi t'es toujours avec elle?

-Parce que. Cela ne te regarde pas.  
-Ah ouais? C'est vrai que le fait que tu sois un shinigami ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi t'en est un!  
Et voilà, elle lui avait dit. Il savait qu'elle savait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il balbutia:  
- Mais.. Comment es-tu au courant...?  
-Je suis désolée, Ichigo. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je vois les esprits, moi aussi. Donc, lorsque tu es venu attraper le faux-Ichigo en classe je t'ai vu.  
-Que...?  
-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir caché le fait que je voyais les esprits, mais tu pourrais essayer de construire une phrase? Merci.  
-Comment peux-tu connaître l'existence des shinigamis?  
-Je crois qu'il est temps de te dévoiler une partie de mon passé.  
-Hein?  
-Comment puis-je savoir tout ça? Tout simplement parce que,avant d'arriver à Karakura, j'étais une shinigami et que je vivais à la Soul Society. Un jour j'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et je me suis retrouvée sur Terre.  
-C'est tout? Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus?  
-Je suis désolée, mais non. Cela te mettrait en danger. En grand danger.  
-Oh, d'accord. Allez, je te raccompagne, il se fait tard.  
-D'accord. »

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à chez 'Liza. Alors qu'il allait partir, elle l'interpella:  
« Ichigo!  
-Oui?  
-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y.  
-Je t'en prie, non, je t'en supplie, ne va jamais à la Soul Society. Sauf si tu as une excellente raison.  
-D'accord. Je te le promets. »  
Elle sourit, puis il s'en alla. Allait-il vraiment tenir sa promesse? Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de se préparer son dîner. Tant de questions lui trottait encore dans la tête. Et en plus, ce baka d'Ichigo ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il était shinigami. Elle lui demandera demain, sans doute.  
Comme ce matin, son corps lui sembla inconfortable. _Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il?_

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! :) Une petite review, siouplé?


	4. 4 Shinigami?

Bien le bonsoir! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez...  
Bonne lecture!  
Crédits: Tout appartient à Kubo, hormis 'Liza

* * *

**Chapitre 4:Shinigami?**

Aujourd'hui, 'Liza avait cours. Il était sept heures du matin et elle se tenait devant son miroir, elle se coiffait. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait dans son corps s'accentuait de jour en jour. Il faudra qu'elle pense à aller voir Urahara. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eu lieu la discussion avec Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en reparler avec lui. Elle avait parlé un peu avec Rukia, fait sa connaissance. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, d'un air las. _Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu mes pouvoirs... _songea-t-elle. _Je serais sûrement entrain de chasser les hollows, et... _STOP. On arrête. Sinon, des souvenirs douloureux vont ressurgir. Elle finit de se coiffer puis vérifiait qu'elle avait bien mis son uniforme comme il faut. Tout était bon, elle pouvait y aller. Elle prit son sac puis sortit de chez elle. En marchant, elle passa devant un kiosque à journaux. Elle regarda brièvement la date d'aujourd'hui: 17 juin. _Mince_. Ichigo ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, il sera avec sa famille, et ils se recueilleront auprès de la tombe de Masaki Kurosaki, la mère d'Ichigo, morte quelques années auparavant. Elle finit par arriver au lycée, pile à l'heure. 'Liza s'installa et écouta attentivement le cours, pour une fois. Á la pause, Rukia vint vers la jeune fille:  
« Dis, 'Liza, tu ne saurais pas où est Ichigo?  
-Il est sûrement au cimetière.  
-Comment ça?  
-Sa mère est morte un 17 juin. Il n'est donc jamais en cours ce jour-là.  
-Oh, d'accord. Il ne me l'avait pas dit. Bien, puisqu'il est absent aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Après les cours, dans le parc?  
-Bien. J'y serais. Á plus tard. »  
Et Rukia s'en alla.

La journée passa vite, et 'Liza se retrouva à attendre Rukia dans le parc. Cette dernière était légèrement en retard. Elle arriva, s'excusa de son retard, elles s'assirent sur un banc libre. Rukia commença à expliquer la raison de ce « rendez-vous »:  
« Eh bien, je voulais te parler d'un phénomène qui t'affecte, je pense que tu es en droit de le savoir. Ichigo m'a parlé de ton passé, et à cause de ça il ne voulait pas t'en parler, il ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs...  
-Rukia, cesse de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux me dire! S'exclama 'Liza..  
-Oui, oui, j'y viens! Tu sais ce qu'est le reiatsu?  
-Oui...  
-Le tien ne cesse d'augmenter, lui dit-elle, enfin.  
-Comment?! s'écria 'Liza, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
-Tu as bien entendu. Il augmente.  
-Mais comment est-ce possible? Quand j'ai intégré mon gigai*, j'ai aussitôt perdu mes pouvoirs...  
-Je ne sais pas. S'il-te-plaît, ne dit pas à Ichigo que je te l'ai dit, il me tuerait! Demanda-t-elle à la jeune 'Liza, suppliante.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.  
Elles se turent quelques minutes, et 'Liza en profita pour observer le ciel. C'est un peu bizarre, mais elle aimait bien faire ça. Elle se décida à demander à Rukia ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment:  
« Dis, Rukia, comment est le Gotei 13 maintenant? Demanda 'Liza.  
-Hein?  
-Comment est le Gotei 13? Qui dirige chaque division? Qui sont les vices-capitaines? Et les gens importants?  
-Ouah, tu veux en savoir des choses... Bien, alors à la Première division, nous avons en capitaine, qui est aussi le capitaine commandant des autres divisions: Yamamoto Genryûsai.  
-Ah? Yama-jii est toujours au pouvoir?  
-Oui. Mais je crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui l'appelle « Yama-jii », dit-elle en pouffant.  
-Á l'époque, nous étions plusieurs à l'appeler comme ça. Dont Kyôraku-san.  
-Son vice-capitaine, c'est Chojirô Sasakibe.  
-Lui? Ah, je l'aime pas beaucoup, déclarais-je.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
-Trop sérieux. Il est trop propre sur lui. On s'est engueulés plusieurs fois.  
-Ah ah ah, rigola-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours sérieux. Dans la Deuxième division, c'est Soi Fon la capitaine.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle a remplacé Yoruichi.  
-Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.  
-Je te raconterais une autre fois. Vas-y, continue.  
-Son vice-capitaine, il s'appelle Marechiyo Oomaeda.  
-C'est qui?  
-Un gros porc, lui répondit-elle, dégoûtée.  
-Pauvre Soi-chan, dit 'Liza, compatissante.  
-Tu l'as dit. Á la Troisième division, nous avons Gin Ichimaru en guise de capitaine. Son vice-capitaine, c'est Izuru Kira.  
'Liza serra les poings et les dents à l'entente du nom d'Ichimaru.  
-Tout va bien? lui demanda Rukia, inquiète.  
-Oui. Continue.  
-Bien. Ensuite, la Quatrième Division est dirigée par Retsu Unohana. Sa vice-capitaine est Isane Kotetsu. Tu les connais?  
-Je ne connais pas Kotetsu. Elle est sympa?  
-Oui. Sa sœur est troisième siège à la treizième division.  
-Ah. Ensuite? L'incita-t-elle à continuer.  
-Le capitaine de la Cinquième Division est Sousuke Aizen.  
Encore une fois, elle serra les poings et les dents. En voyant son expression, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de redemander si ça allait. 'Liza lui répondit à l'affirmative et elle reprit:  
-Sa vice-capitaine est Momo Hinamori. Tu vois qui c'est?  
-Oui. Ce n'est pas mon amie, mais j'ai déjà fait sa connaissance.  
-Ah bon? Pourtant, elle est gentille...  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de la connaître mieux, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Oh. Je vois. Quand es-tu partie? Non, en fait, je veux pas savoir, se reprit-elle en voyant le regard de la jeuen fille au teint hâlé. Bref, maintenant, la Sixième Division. Le capitaine est Byakuya Kuchiki, mon frère adoptif. Il m'a adopté et...

Je n'écoutais plus. Je repensais à la première fois que j'avais rencontré le capitaine Kuchiki.

_Flash-Back_

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Tôshirô et Li-chan avaient intégré la Treizième

_Division. En un début d'après-midi, Tôshirô recherchait activement Li-chan. « Kuso,pensait-il, si jamais Hisagi apprend que j'ai perdu Li-chan, je suis mort! »  
Il demandait à tous les membres de la Treizième Division s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ce fut le quatrième siège qui l'informa:  
« Elle doit être à la sixième division, je lui ai demandé de porter des dossiers importants pour moi, elle devrait pas tarder à revenir, dit-il.  
-Merci, répondit Tôshirô. »  
Il attendit Li-chan pendant un moment, puis décida d'aller s'entraîner tout seul._

La jeune femme blonde venait d'arriver à la Sixième Division. Elle demanda son chemin pour se rendre au bureau du Capitaine, puis arriva à destination. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau, et ce n'était ni le capitaine, ni le vice-capitaine. La personne présente fit:  
« Oh! Qui es-tu?  
-Je m'appelle Li-chan. Je viens poser des dossiers pour le capitaine Kuchiki. Je fais partie de la Treizième division, dit Li-chan, en souriant.  
-Enchantée, Li-chan. Moi c'est Hisana Kuchiki, la femme du capitaine, répondit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.  
-Enchantée. Que faites-vous ici?  
-J'attendais mon mari, mais je commence à en avoir assez. Je crois que je vais partir.  
-Bien. Je vous raccompagne, Hisana-sama?  
-Non, merci. Et ne m'appelle pas Hisana-sama. Apelle-moi Hisana ou Hisa-chan. Compris?  
-Oui, Hisana. Et...  
-Hey! la coupa une voix masculine. Salut, Hisa-chan. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.  
-Shinji! Salut! Comment ça va?  
-Bien, bien. Tiens, avec qui tu parles?  
-C'est Li-chan. Une nouvelle de la Treizième Division.  
-Bonjour, Hirako-taichô**, dit Li-chan.  
-Bonjour, petite. Tu as un reiatsu impressionnant. T'as le shikai? lui demanda-t-il, avec ce sourire étrange dont lui seul avait le secret.  
-Non, pas encore, répondit Li-chan, mais j'espère l'obtenir rapidement.  
-Tu ne l'as pas? Fit-il, étonné.  
-Ne sois pas pressée, rigola Hisana.  
-Quand tu auras le shikai, viens me voir avec un objet auquel tu tiens. C'est important, lui dit-il, l'air extrêmement sérieux.  
-D'accord, Hirako-taichô.  
-Appelle-moi Shinji, répondit-il.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de « mais ». Shinji un point c'est tout.  
-D'accord, Shinji, dit le jeune fille en souriant.  
-Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es là, Shinji? Demanda Hisana.  
-Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Il y a une réunion spéciale des capitaines et je dois prévenir tout le monde.  
Il se tourna vers Li-chan et fit:  
-Tu pourrais aller le voir et le lui dire? S'il n'est pas ici, je pense qu'il s'entraîne dans la salle prévue à cet effet, celle qui appartient à la Sixième division. La réunion a lieu dans une heure.  
-D'accord, j'y vais. »

_Li-chan arriva à destination. Pendant un moment, elle regarda le capitaine s'entraîner. « Qu'il est fort »pensa-t-elle. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua sa présence et fit:  
« Que fais-tu là?  
-Excusez-moi, Kuchiki-taichô. Il y a une réunion spéciale dans trois quarts d'heures, on m'a demandé de vous prévenir.  
-Ah. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais quand même m'entraîner encore un peu, dit-il.  
-Je peux rester?  
-Comment? Demanda-t-il, étonné.  
-Je peux rester regarder votre entraînement?  
-Oui, si tu veux. Tu veux t'entraîner aussi?  
-Je sais pas...  
Il y eut un silence. Il réfléchissait, de toute évidence. Il reprit la parole:  
-Viens, m'ordonna-t-il, je veux voir ce que tu vaux au combat à l'épée.  
-Bien. »  
La jeune femme se mit en position de combat. Après quelques secondes, elle attaqua.  
Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent de combattre. Le noble déclara:  
« C'est plutôt pas mal pour une débutante. Tu as du potentiel. Si tu veux, je peux me charger de ton entraînement à l'épée.  
-Oh, je veux bien! Merci, Kuchiki-taichô!  
-Comment t'appelles-tu? De quelle division fais-tu partie?  
-Li-chan. Je n'aime pas trop mon vrai prénom, alors c'est Li-chan. Je suis dans la Treizième.  
-Bien, Li-chan. Reviens demain à la même heure.  
-D'accord. »  
Et la jeune fille rentra à sa division...  
Dans un coin sombre de la salle d'entraînement, Hisana eut un sourire en coin, tout en se disant qu'elle trouvait son mari bien différent de d'habitude. Cette jeune fille allait-elle être la deuxième à réveiller des sentiments enfouis chez le Kuchiki?_

Fin du Flash-Back

Encore une fois, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Rukia agitait sa propre main devant ses yeux:  
« Ah ben enfin, t'es revenue! Tu pensais à quoi, pour ne pas m'entendre?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-OK. Bon, le vice capitaine de la Sixième Division est Renji Abarai.  
Á l'entente de ce nom, 'Liza sourit.  
-Á la Septième division, nous avons pour capitaine Sajin Komamura et Tetsuzaemon Iba en vice-capitaine. Á la Huitième, Shunsui Kyôraku est le capitaine...  
-Cela n'a pas changé... commenta l'ancienne shinigami en souriant.  
-...Et Nanao Ise en vice-capitaine. Le capitaine de la Neuvième est aveugle, il s'agit de Kaname Tôsen. Shuhei Hisagi est son vice-capitaine.  
-Shuhei est vice-capitaine?!  
-Oui. Á la Dixième Division, c'est Tôshirô Hitsugaya le capitaine, et c'est Rangiku Matsumoto la vice capitaine.  
-Pardon? Tôshirô est CAPITAINE?!  
-Oui. Depuis une dizaine d'année.  
-Waouh... Impressionnant.  
-La Onzième Division est dirigée par Kenpachi Zaraki. Sa vice-capitaine est Yachiru Kusajishi. La Douzième Division a pour capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Sa fille, Nemu, est sa vice-capitaine. La Treizième est dirigée par Jyushirô Ukitake. Voilà, c'est tout.  
-Quoi? Il n'y a pas de vice-capitaine à la Treizième?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-D'accord.  
Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes puis 'Liza déclara:  
-Je vais rentrer chez moi, il se fait tard. Á demain, Rukia!  
- Á demain! »

Lorsqu'elle fût rentrée chez elle, elle prit une douche bien chaude. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche puis s'empara de son sèche-cheveux. Une fois ses cheveux secs, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Au début, rien à signaler, mais lorsqu'elle commença à détacher son regard du miroir, elle crut voir son ancien reflet. Cela l'acheva.  
Elle tomba à terre en tremblant. Ça n'avait eu lieu que pendant une fraction de secondes, mais elle était sûre que, pendant cette fraction de seconde, elle avait pu retrouver son véritable corps. Mais que s'était-il passé? Avait-IL relâché sa vigilance? Elle frémit en pensant à lui. Voulait-il la torturer? Encore une fois, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête... Elle se releva, enfila rapidement un pyjama et alla se coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, Ichigo vint voir 'Liza. Il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à lui demander:  
« Dis, tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui s'appellerait Ishida, par hasard?  
-On dit bonjour quand on est poli, dit-elle en ignorant sa question.  
-Bonjour. Tu peux répondre à ma question, maintenant?  
-Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile que ça... Quant à ta question, oui, je le connais. C'est un gars qui est dans notre classe, non? C'est même le premier de la classe, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.  
Il baissa d'un ton et elle dût se rapprocher pour comprendre ce qu'il disait:  
-Eh bien, hier soir, on l'a croisé et il a déclaré qu'il me détestait parce qu'il était un Quincy, bref que des trucs du genre... J'ai donc prévu de le suivre cet après-midi.  
-Un Quincy? Tu es sûr?  
-Oui. Il a même dit qu'il était le dernier de son espèce.  
-Je vois. Je vais le suivre avec toi.  
-D'accord. Á tout à l'heure. »

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à suivre Ishida. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier déclara:  
« Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous ai pas vus?  
-Eh merde...  
-Kurosaki, reprit-il, c'est la guerre. Je vais te prouver que les Quincy sont plus forts que les shinigamis.  
-Ah ouais? Tu vas voir! S'écria Ichigo, sortant de son corps sous la forme de shinigami.  
-Non, arrêtez! S'exclama 'Liza.  
Ishida appuya sur le bouton unique d'une télécommande bizarre. Des hollows sortirent de partout.  
-Oh mon dieu... murmura la jeune fille.  
-Cours 'Liza! Ne reste pas là! S'écria Ichigo »  
Bien qu'elle n'en eut aucune envie, elle se mit à fuir. Elle courait, sans jamais s'arrêter, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était retournée au lycée. Elle sentit une pression spirituelle de hollow disparaître, puis une autre apparut. Elle leva la tête, il était au-dessus d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle l'élimine. Pour qu'il ne blesse personne. Elle s'engouffra dans le lycée et grimpa jusqu'au toit. Une fois sur le toit, elle sortit son couteau et se jeta dans le vide. Elle blessa le hollow au bras mais il la remarqua. Il l'attrapa et la jeta sur le toit du lycée. _Aïe, ça fait mal..._ Elle sentit le hollow se rapprocher et poser son pied sur sa jambe. Il commença à appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit broyée. Elle hurla. Pendant une seconde, il s'arrêta. Elle pût souffler, mais elle vit quelque chose qui la fit écarquiller les yeux de terreur. Inoue. Inoue, Tatsuki et Chizuru, et elles avaient l'air blessées. Le hollow dit:  
« Tu sens bon, mais je crois que je vais d'abord m'attaquer à la rousse, histoire de te faire souffrir, comme t'as l'air de t'inquiéter pour elle... »  
_HEEEIINNN? MAIS DEPUIS QUAND UN SIMPLE HOLLOW EST INTELLIGENT? _s'écria-t-elle dans sa propre tête. Elle allait le lui faire remarquer, quand il s'en alla en direction d'Inoue.  
« NON! ARRÊTE! Hurla 'Liza, désespérée.  
La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut son rire sadique.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! s'écria 'Liza alors que le hollow s'approchait de plus en plus d'Inoue. »  
Des larmes d'impuissance roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de sa jambe. Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de concentrer son reiatsu pour sortir de son gigai, en vain. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle ré-essaya de sortir de son corps, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, une explosion retentit. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le hollow put voir 'Liza, vêtue d'un shihakusho et portant un zanpakuto à la ceinture. Elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs...

* * *

*gigai: corps artificiel utilisé par les shinigamis lorsqu'ils se rendent dans le monde réel.  
**taichô: capitaine.__

J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez une petite review ;)  
Merci, et à la prochaine!  
Mezu


End file.
